You Were Right
by schitz0asian
Summary: Ginny reminisces about the pain Draco put her through on that night... One shot. Song-fic to Nirvana's 'You Know You're Right'


You Were Right  
  
"I will never bother you,  
  
I will never promise to,  
  
I will never follow you,  
  
I will never bother you, Never speak a word again, I will crawl away for good."  
  
I stand in the darkness of the shadows, watching the light gleam off your silvery hair from the fluorescent lights in the dim corridors. I don't talk to you. I don't bother you. I just stand there, watching you. I've already had enough of your bullshit. I haven't spoken to you since that dreadful night, knowing that you don't bother to scope me out easily from the crowd to talk to me anyway. I never want to speak to you again if I can help it. School's almost over for the summer vacation so it won't take much effort. I'll just stay hidden in the shadows, watching you. It's not like you care.  
  
"I won't move away from here,  
  
You won't be afraid of fear,  
  
No thought was put into this,  
  
Always knew it would come to this,  
  
Things have never been so swell,  
  
I have never failed to fail."  
  
You never seem to see me anymore. You never seem to see anyone come to think about it. It was all because of your father. You're oblivious to your surroundings and to me. It was all because of what you believed in. Purebloods and whatnots. I can't believe you could betray me like that. I couldn't believe that you could turn on me so quickly. It's not like I meant much to you in the first place. I was just there. I failed to stop you. I failed to hate you. I always fail. Especially on that rainy night.  
  
Lightning struck outside as it neared midnight. I tied my blazing red hair up into a sloppy bun, anticipating your return to me. I thought about everything in life. Everything about you and me. It always came down to that. You and me. We had been dating secretly for a few months already. You had gone home for the holidays and tonight you would be back from the Malfoy Manor. Your home. You would be back into my arms, away from all trepidation. I smiled, blissfully ignorant about what the night would bring.  
  
A loud slam of the portrait leading into your head boy room startled me out of my reverie. I jumped up, turning my entire body to face the intruder. You stood there, soaking from the acidic rain from head to toe, brows furrowing and mouth in a tight frown. My smile melted away as you snarled nastily toward my cheerful disposition. I hesitantly took a step toward you, stopping as you narrowed your eyes into tiny yet dangerous slits. You threw off your black robe onto the floor. My eyes raked over your form. That's when I saw it. That ugly skeleton black head with the snake curling around it. The tattoo of the Dark Mark. My cognac colored eyes filled with tears, wishing this to be a dream. When I would stir, you would be there, smirking your feral little smirk, your left forearm unblemished. I closed my eyes, tears silently streaking my pale and horror stricken face. When I reopened them, you still stood there with that terrifying frown of yours.  
  
"Get out," you glared angrily.  
  
I inhaled a lungful of air for courage as I disobeyed and stood there. Pain surged through my body as you performed the Crucio curse upon me. It felt as if needles pricked my entire body, piercing through the skin. It felt as it fire coursed through my skin, igniting it. You lifted the curse, my body in a fetal position. I quickly stood up, feeling the rush of blood run from my head, swaying a bit. My teeth were clenched together and my jaw was clicking painfully. I snatched up my robe from the bed and held my wand close to my body underneath the fabric of my pocket.  
  
"Get out," you repeated forcefully.  
  
I sniffed and held my head up high, nose in the air as I had been taught. I stood directly in front of you for a solitary second. Before you knew what had happened, I punched you right in the jaw and kneed you where it hurt. You doubled over in pain.  
  
"Now you know how I feel," I whispered.  
  
I kicked you backwards before walking away. I slipped into the fifth year girl's dormitory, shoving my face into my pillow, releasing all the tears that were already threatening to spill. I exhaled all the pain and the hurt. All the betrayal. All the hatred.  
  
"Pain... Pain... Pain... You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right.  
  
I'm so warm and calm inside,  
  
I no longer have to hide,  
  
There's talk about someone else,  
  
Sterling silver begins to melt."  
  
I always knew that everything would come down to this. Us being apart. You were always right. We would never be able to last. Through all of that, I'm so calm inside. I don't feel anything. I don't have to hide in the shadows any more, waiting for you to notice me, staring at the back of your head, praying there to be a dagger shot through your mind. I'm not waiting anymore. There's someone else.  
  
A few weeks after the horrible ordeal, someone else noticed me. You would never guess whom if we had hidden it. It was Blaise Zabini. He noticed me lurking in the shadows and took an interest in me and liked what he saw. Can you believe it? Your cousin fell for me. He's not a bloody Deatheater and he's a Slytherin. After angry outbursts with Ron and company, he accepted Blaise. They had a bit in common. Ron would've like you after he got to know you in the most non-sexual way.  
  
"Things have never been so swell,  
  
I have never failed to fail.  
  
Pain - 5x  
  
You know you're right - 17x"  
  
Everything's fine now. Life without you is just fucking fine and dandy. There's always that pang of pain when I see you, but that's all in my life's description. You were right. 


End file.
